Gas fuel systems are used for a variety of internal combustion engines, such as reciprocating or turbine engines used on vehicles and in industrial settings. These engines may utilize fuel systems that provide natural gas (predominantly methane) from liquid natural gas (LNG) or compressed natural gas (CNG) sources, or other gaseous fuels such as propane or hydrogen. In many systems, a fuel metering valve operates to control the flow of gaseous fuel delivered to the engine. Accuracy and reliability concerns with respect to fuel metering valves are often based on error accumulation when the output from multiple sensors is used as input for fuel mass flow rate calculations.